Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a timing device and a timing method.
Description of the Related Art
For electronic circuits, there is a need to calculate the elapsed time of a certain event. A typical method to measure the elapsed time is to use a timing circuit to calculate the time passed. However, the method needs to provide electricity to the timing circuit for continuously counting time. And once the timing circuit is interrupted or suffer from a power loss event, the tracking of the elapsed time will be lost. A further method to prevent the problem caused by the power loss event is to add a battery or a capacitor to keep the time running. However, the system will face similar problems again when the battery is defective or runs out of power, especially when the power loss period extends for a long time. Therefore, there is a desire to provide a new method to obtain the elapsed time without the necessity of supplying electrical power.